Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet (Epilogue and Sneak Peak!)
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet Written By: Callie Muse Epilogue Inhabitants of Lumantos Island: “Hey there, I´m Umbras! Wanna ´lil tour of Lumantos Island? No?!? Eh, well, too bad.” Umbras says, her tail twitching. “Anyways, let´s get to know me! Because I´m guessing you already know yourself, so yeah! I´m Umbras, and I´m 5,000 years old! Here are my friends, Corundum, who´s usually grumpy. She´s my roommate, but she´s also a he!” ' ' ¨UMBRAS STOP TELLING RANDOM CREATURES MY IDENTITY YOU IDIOT!!!!¨ Corundum screams from the bathroom, waving around a hairbrush. ' ' “Oops.. Sorry ´bout that.. She´s.. I mean.. They are kinda weird. ALSO! Let’s get to my other friends, because Corundum has a Mana Knock-Out hammer right now! AGH!!!” The reap-dark powered Tigeric shrieks and runs into a closet. ' ' You can hear banging noises of screeches and lots of muffled: ‘I’m going to kill you’s. Suddenly, there is a dark aura around the screen. ' ' “Alright.. Uh.. Take two! But I gotta be quiet.. Corundum’s looking for me.” Umbras sighs in the tiny closet, walking through a portal with portal scissors. “Aha! We have escaped the rubies and sapphires. Now let’s take a look at some scones! Err.. Scone.” ' ' The Tigeric youth coughed, and pointed the recording spell towards the mushroom hat wearing demon kid. “Hi Scone!” She waved, “GET OUT AND STOP LOOKING AT MY SECRET RECIPE!!” Scone waves his spatula furiously, as Umbras escapes in a cold sweat. ' ' “Now, we can see the wild Ash! You can find her in her natural habitat, the BED. It is told she can change form.. Hm?” Umbras peeks from a closet in the girl’s dorm. “Ahh. You can see the younger sister of Zenphyr brushing her hair and.. Wait... You’re eating cookies without me?” Umbras says in surprise, in a voice, a little too loud. “EEK! GET OUT YOU CREEP!! I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!!! AH!!!!!” Ash swipes her hair brush, throwing mascara and blush powder at the poor little kid. ' ' The spell is blurry, and you can shuffling and Umbras is running. “Sorry, watcher! I guess I have to end this spell now, HOLY CORECLAWS!! THEY HAVE MANA DISRUPTORS?!? SCONE WHERE’D YOU GET THAT?!?!? OH MY LORD!!” The lighting fades away, and the sound stops. You look around, and realize the spell has ended. ' ' The (Kind Of) End! ' ' (POSSIBLY? POSSIBLY NOT? WATCH OUT FOR BOOK THREE, STARLUNE PENINSULA: LUMANTOS ISLAND!) -The Writers of Starlune Peninsula ' ' Here´s a piece of the crepe cake we made of Lumantos Island… ' ' Prologue Umbras awoke to the sound of Corundum folding their bedsheets, and arguing which school uniform to wear. “I think we should go with this one. NO SAPPHIRE, HAVE YOU GONE COLORBLIND!?” Umbras chuckled. “You two do this every morning. Why don’t you just wear the top of one of them, and wear the bottom of the other?” ' ' “Humph. FINE.” ' ' Umbras followed Corundum down the stairs. “WHAT THE SPIRITS!?!” A bright light pierced through Corundum body, shattering it. Varian smiled sheepishly. “SORRY! JUST TRYING TO PERFECT MY LASER- wait, I can make up a better name… my TOASTER! Yeah!” Umbras shook her head, and helped Corundum find her right arm. “Here, this piece looks like it fits with that one..” Umbras picked up the shards, “No, idiot. That’s my leg, and that one’s my arm!” Sapphire scowled. “They look the same..” ' ' “EXCUSE ME?! CAN YOU NOT SEE THE 0.1 DIFFERENCE OF THE RED COLOR SCALE?!?” Ruby roared, and Umbras squinted her eyes, furrowing her brows. “Eh.” ' ' Suddenly, a voice rang out in the cafeteria. “MAY I GIVE YOU, THE POWER OF SCIENCE! THIS IS THE RUNTHROUGH OF THE SCIENCE FAIR, WHICH TAKES PLACE AFTER SCHOOL ENDS!!” Varian squealed happily. “With just one pound of quartz, through this machine, I can make a beautiful crystal! Assistant, please come forth!” He said cheerfully, as Corundum realized they had promised Varian. ' ' Corundum waved her hand in the air, “Hey Varian? I’m really sorry, but I’m on guard duty for the statue of the Protecters…” Corundum sulked back, and Varian looked down in sadness. Euphoria, the head of the guard, gave Corundum a scroll and a chestplate, send them away, nodding in approval. Varian looked down at his boots, his fox tail flicking around in sadness. “Oh.. Well I hope you’re having fun! I.. I can get another assistant….” He blinked, and disappeared behind the curtains. ' ' The clock on the wall, had its arrows turning. The time passed, as Varian rushed around the building nervously. Finally, he had found a assisstant. “Phew! Oh my lord, Squakwee! I don’t know what I’d do without you.. The best alchemy and science professor is coming! Professor Lodrin HAS to give me the prize.” Varian sighed in relief. ' ' Squakwee screeched, his pupils bobbing around his eyes. “Scree!” He called out happily, as Varian had second thoughts, immediately. School ended, the bell ringing as all the students filed out of the grand doors in relief. The partakers in the Science Fair were called to the courtyard, and in the crowd, was Varian, dragging Squakwee. Varian got up to his stand, and set up his machine. ' ' The trumpets sounded, as the carriage come along. The head of the royal guard, Euphoria, opened up the door and bowed. “Euphoria, good to see you again. I suppose you will be my personal guard?” Lodrin squinted, “No, but I have a worthy creature to guard you. This is Corundum, and they will make sure you’re safe.” ' ' Lordin sniffed, pompously and stepped away with his purple suit and black shiny shoes. They walked over to Varian’s stand, who poured in the quartz shards. “May I present, this new mineral!” ' ' He pulled down the lever and the stone figure spinned into a cone shape. The quartz formed into a merge of colors, red, blue, and purple. “I call this.. Corundrite. It is an amazing source of power!” Varian looked longingly, smiling at the gemstone. Umbras gasped, in awe. The show continued on, Varian smiling and sitting on a bench with Corundum, sharing stories about science failures. ' ' While in the background, Squakwee was sitting in the cone with quartz, trying to turn himself into corundrite. “SQUAWK!” ' ' Watch out for Book 3, Starlune Peninsula: Lumantos Island! -The Writers of Starlune Peninsula Category:Books